The story of my life
by Emiily.23
Summary: Nick is bored and gets into social networks, his sister just reblogged a pic from a handsome blonde that calls his attention more than expected. Will the brunet be able to get to meet Jeff, the stunning blonde? Niff!


**Guys, how're you doing? It's been AGES since i last published sth but i've been meaning to get this online for a while now..**

**It may have mistakes, i tried spotting them all but yeah, if you happen to find any tell me and i'll gladly correct them deal?**

**Now... Just know i don't own a thing, if i did Glee would be call Niff and the show would be around those 2...my Babies **

**Have fun reading :D and leave me a review may be? **

It wasn't very common for Nick to have spare time at work. Actually, it happened once in a blue moon but today, however, was one of those days where time seemed to drag slowly as no one come into his shop so he decided to kill time by getting on the internet.

The short male went through Facebook finding it amusing, but his interest lasted only for 5 minutes, then it got old and he decided Tumblr or instagram would probably hold his interest for longer. As he logged in on Tumblr first thing he saw was a picture of a very handsome blonde guy, tall and with greenish eyes, just reblogged by his sister. He found it odd, it wasn't like he was a friend of Megan's or something. Wait, or was he?

Without second thoughts Nick quickly clicked on the link from the person Meg had just reblogged and his breath got coughed on his throat. There, on the Jeffsters6 user, were tons of pics from this one boy. He grinned and started looking over some of them.

After a few minutes the brunet decided to follow said user silently hopping that he would follow back while he keep on delighting his eyes with those amazing and innocent pics. He even wondered if he was kind of famous model or something that he didn't know…yet, but it seemed like those pictures were from the actual boy running the blog instead of just a person fangirling over someone rather famous.

Nick doesn't know how long he was lost staring at those pictures, he felt like a creep lurking on his dash but he couldn't help it, there was something about the blonde that was so eye-calling that he was mesmerized under that gaze. After a while someone walked in on the shop forcing him to shut the internet and change the direction of his attention. Needless to say it would wonder back to the blonde guy very so often.

That night at dinner Nick was on the table doing easy chats with his family when suddenly Megan did her 'please-no-more-flashes' entrance

"Hello family!" she said cheerfully while fixing her hair as she joined the conversation going on in that moment.

Dinner went on eventless and once all deserts were over the kids were dismissed; Nick took the chance and decided to ask his sister about the guy she had reblogged a picture earlier that day. A picture that had been sealed with fire in his memory.

"Hey Megs…Can I ask you something?" Nick said softly while they walked upstairs together.

"Sure Baby Bro…what's wrong?" she said sweetly.

Nick groaned loudly and rolled his eyes "First, I am 18 and you're 20 so I am NOT that Baby…" he stated firmly and then licked his lips nervously "And second…who's the boy you just reblogged a pic of today on Tumblr?" he bit his lower lip.

Megan raised an eyebrow trying to think back of that one picture Nick was talking about

"Oh! You mean the blonde boy's pic? Oh yeah…applied to go on an exchange to Uk or somewhere there and needed to have lots of notes in that pic as to win. I think his real name is Jeffrey Sterling, Starling, something like that… He's Sophie's cousin, you know Sophie right? My study partner…" she went on explaining something about her friend but Nick didn't really listened to her. He just added 'ahhh' and 'I see' when he thought were needed before excusing himself and going to his bedroom.

Once in the coziness of his room, he turned on the PC and went back to Jeffters6 Tumblr seeing there were 2 new pictures. He grinned and suddenly and idea plopped into his mind, he was gonna look for Sophie's profile on Facebook and look into her friend for this Jeffrey Starling or Sterling or whatever his surname was. And so he did…

Sophie was a rather easy going girl so it wasn't hard to find her, let alone his cousin, the stunning blonde. Nick sent the friendship request and waited with his finger crossed.

Weeks went by and the brunet was starting to get anxious. Why haven't he had news from Jeff yet? He should have been on at least once in all that time right? He decided to check on the blonde's profile again only now noticing he could sent the friendship invitation again…this could only mean one thing: Jeff has denied his friendship invitation.

Nick rolled his eyes realizing they had at least 30 friends in common, indeed they were 36,so he tried sending the invitation again. Once again it got rejected. He huffed loudly, it's been more than a month since he has seen Jeff's picture for the first time and that was the only thing he could think off!

"Ok… Granny told me once that the 3rd time is the decisive one… let's see how it goes!" he said closing his eyes as he clicked on the friendship invitation once again. His eyes tightly closed as he prayed for the better.

Work started to pick up, the shop was busier day by day and Nick reached home exhausted, about to pass out so he had barely been online. One Friday night, however, he was tired but upset at the same time (he had fought with a consumer sooner that evening) so he decided to log in Facebook before getting on bed. He was greeted by an amazing piece of news news:

Jeff Sterling had accepted to be your friend. Write on his wall!

That one notification had just made his day. After having done a small victory dance and thanking his grandma for teaching him not to give up he realized Jeff was online.

An hour or so had gone by simply staring at his dash, pictures and comments; there had also been at least 3 failed attempts of writing something to him on the chat, he even wrote something once but then closed the window without in fact having sent the message. Eventually Nick decided it was time to man up and wrote a

'Hello, Thank you for accepting me'

The message was only met by a 'Seen 10:42pm' and the brunet sighed. 11:30pm he decided it had been enough waiting and moved to bed.

This wasn't going be as easy as planned… but he wasn't giving up either. Not now.

2 days had gone by and Nick had had no news from the mysterious blonde.

Thursday, it was almost weekend and Nick was bored out of his head. It was early afternoon, there were still 3 hours left at work when the brunet was simply scrolling down his Tumblr dash. Once again destiny decided to pleasantly surprise Nick.

His phone piped in signaling he had a new Facebook notification. At first it wasn't so relevant so without further thoughts he opened said chat expecting it to be some of his previous Dalton's friend that were spending the weekend on the city or simply asking to hang out because the weather was warm enough for it to be the beginning of the winter. However the new conversation was from someone totally unexpected, the one and only Jeff Sterling.

'I am so sorry it took this long to answer, I've been super busy with school and stuff. I didn't know you were Meg's brother. How're ya doing dude?'

Nick grinned, actually, he even skipped in his seat a few times before someone walked into the shop. He dismissed the internet for a few seconds while cheerfully asking people what they would need or how he could help with in that AMAZING evening. That technic seemed rather efficient since the sales that day were the best of the month.

Back to the brunet then; as soon as he could he answered Jeff's chat.

'It's fine, I didn't want to be a creep but you seem really cool and I'd like to meet you :) ' he wrote. Minutes went by and Nick was getting even more nervous.

'LOL, you're nice…and funny! Sure, idk how much you know about me but I was born and raise in Ohio, went to McKinley, applied for a scholarship in the UK during a semester. I love music, I can do both rather good, singing and dancing and yeah, that's basically me!' Jeff stated matter of factly and in that moment Nick knew he had lost it, this was all and even more he could ask for in a man.

'You dance? And also sing? Wooow'

And so, they started chatting every day. Their conversations would start at something between 5 and 6 pm, when Nick was done with work and they would chat till 1 am, expect during weekends when their conversations would go on till sunrise.

It's been 3 weeks of non-stoppable conversations. Nick was sure he knew more about Jeff that he himself. He had leant that his favourite colour was yellow, he loved playing the bass, they had met once backstage on regionals but neither could remember their faces and probably a thousand more things he couldn't tell now.

One day, though, something happened. Jeff hadn't been online for 3 days and Nick was starting to get nervous. He knew it had something to do with the UK scholarship thing so he texted the blonde to check he was ok – yes, they had exchanged numbers a while ago just in case. Instead of answering the text message Jeff called him talking for the first time.

'Nick…how're you? I am sorry to be calling instead of simply answering but…I consider you one of my closest friend and I'd like to meet you somewhere…are you free?" The blonde sounded broken, destroyed, and Nick's heart was starting to ache as well.

"Sure Jeff, where're you? Is there a Startbucks or a place where we could chat close? I can get the car and be there in like…5 minutes?" he offered quickly as he grabbed a pair of shoes clumsily slipping them in.

"Yeah, meet you there. I'll text you the address! Thanks man!"

As promised, Nick was there in a few more than 15 minutes. He walked into the shop, his eyes quickly scanning the room looking for a mop of bright blonde hair that he knew by heart by now. His eyes landed on a man on the queue. He was tall, like, really tall, probably a head or 2 taller than Nick. As if he didn't have control over his own body he did his way to said man.

"Hey! Are you Jeff?" he breathed out nervously. The man, looked to the side and grinned

"Nick! Woow…you're just…you look better in person!" he complimented with a smile. The shorter man looked down blushing lightly

"You do too…" he murmured looking up as he couldn't help the grin in his lips.

That afternoon the guys spent at least 2 hours chatting. Jeff was upset because he had had the 3er place on the competition meaning he couldn't do it to study abroad.

Nick, on the other hand, had mixed feelings. On one hand, he was sorry for Jeff that he couldn't do it, most of their conversations had been about how amazing life might be on the UK and their study system, all the pro and against things it had. However, the fact that Jeff was going nowhere gave the brunet some hope, hope that hasn't any kind of nourishment since he knew he had no chance with the stunning man now laughing in front of him, but he couldn't stop himself from wishing than one day Jeff would see him as something more. Little did he know he already did.

The nightly chats went on for a while, and the meetings become more frequent. Every Friday they would met to have a coffee and get updates about their lives. Nick once even met Trent, Jeff's best friend from school, and the situation was indeed weird. He would tell a random story about something he did and Trent would watch at Jeff who would look down and blush. At first Nick thought it was their normal type of 'friendship' but after a while he realized the blonde's friend seemed to know a lot more about him that he was supposed to know. For instance, he knew about that one time in which Nick stole a rubber when he was 7, something only he, Megan and Jeff knew. Odd. The brunet didn't give it further thoughts though.

It's been 8 months since the first time Nick and Jeff had started chatting, and it was also summer.

'Wanna go to the beach today? My parents are out! – J'

Nick read and re-read the message. Was Jeff inviting him to his house, the 2 of them, alone? Damn, he was misreading once again!

'Sure, pick you up at 5? – N'

'sounds like a plan ;) – J'

And so he did, a few minutes passed 5:30pm – because Nick was one of those people that was not very punctual – he picked up the blonde. The spent an amazing afternoon on the beach laying on the sand and hearing the sound the waves do when crushing on the coast.

The blonde closed his eyes and took Nick's hand enjoying it as much as he could. He was totally oblivious of the increase of the speed in his brunet's heart. Meanwhile, the latter stared at him in awe, imagining what it would feel to touch Jeff's lips with his, hold his hand like now, but on a daily basis, or even be able to call him boyfriend. He didn't realize he had been staring till Jeff clicked his fingers in front of his nose.

"Hello there? Still with me?" He giggled; Nick shook his head and rolled his eyes

"Yeah yeah, I was imagining a world where you and I were married and have kids!" he mocked rolling his eyes playfully.

"Woow, that'd be pretty interesting. Can I name them? Like, I want one called Ian and another….mmm.. Kyle will do!" The blonde grinned. Nick blinked in shock, this was a new first with the blonde.

"I like Ian but Kyle? Is that a female or male? Naaa… let's try Karen, Abby?" he offered.

"Abby! OMG I loooooooooooooove that name Nick. We will surely name our kids like that!" he said enthusiastically. The brunet blinked in shock.

"Errr….i don't wanna sound boring but… Have you even thought about….you know, you and I as….emmmm…as a couple?" Nick asked biting his lower lip.

Jeff's eyes opened comically wide as he looked down blushing.

"We should leave…it's getting late and I have to feed my pet!" he murmured not looking at Nick and quickly standing up.

"Ok, let's go!" he nodded as they picked up everything. To say Nick was confused was an understatement.

Nick parked in front of Jeff's apartment and helped him carry the things inside. They sat on the couch sipping from a coke and eating chocolate chispy cookies.

"Jeff, can I ask you a serious question?" Nick expressed after a while, he was about to ask that question that had been bugging him since they left the beach.

"Shoot me with your best!" he winked and smirked playfully.

"What you said on the beach…was it true? I mean…have you ever imagined us as a cou-"

"More cookies?" The blonde jumped up quickly moving to the kitchen. Nick sighed

"Jeff stop it…just tell me yes or no! I am about to fucking die if you keep up this act! I would marry you NOW if it was me the problem!" he begged.

The blonde blinked, he simply stared at him and blinked.

"You would….what?" He whispered in shock, not believing his ears.

Nick sighed and shook his head putting on his flip-flop and grabbing the car keys.

"See you soon I guess…" The shorter man said looking down and heading to the main door.

"Nick wait!" Jeff shouted running to his friend. "I would…too….now…" he slowly started grinning.

You might be asking how was their first kiss? Awkward. It wasn't like the fireworks and things people tell, in fact, while Nick went for a simple peck, Jeff went for an open-mouth kiss so he ended up almost eating the brunet's face. Once the latter got the key and opened his mouth, their teeth crashed so yeah… awkward would be the word to describe the best their kiss.

They started dating after that and remember the conversation they had that one day on the beach? Yeah, they ended up getting married 2 years and 9 months later, had 1 kid and brought a cat named Abby. Now you may be wondering who I am? Ian Sterling-Duval, and I seriously hope you had enjoyed my parents' love story.

**and that was all for now lovelies **

**I hope you had enjoyed it and see you soon, hopefully!**

**Stay cool!**


End file.
